My Mate From Forks
by TrixieVolturi1
Summary: What happens when Aro sends his daughter to Forks? Who will she meet
1. Chapter 1

My name is Trixie Volturi. I am the daughter of Aro Volturi. Jane came into my room.

"Trixie, your father wishes to see you."

It was seven o'clock in the morning. I had just woken up. I was part vampire.

"All right. I'll be right out."

She walked out and I got dressed. I was three years old. But I looked ten. I put on a purple dress. Jane and I went to dad's study.

"Ah, there you are, Trixie."

"I just woke up."

He signaled me to have a seat.

"I need you to go to Forks, Washington. You'll be put up in a hotel. You will also be going to school."

"When do I leave?"

"This afternoon. Felix will take you over in the private jet. It's getting a bit dangerous over here and I don't want you to get hurt."

I went to my room to pack. Felix brought my bags to the jet. Dad and I went hunting. That afternoon, I hugged dad and got onto the jet. We got to Forks, Washington two days later.

"Your father wants you to call him once you get settled in."

"All right."

I walked into the hotel and up to the desk.

"May I help you?"

"My father called three days ago to reserve a room for me."

"Name please."

"Trixie Volturi."

She looked it up on her computer.

"There you are. Thomas, take Ms. Volturi up to her room on the top floor."

"Yes boss."

He showed me to my room and left. I unpacked my bags and called dad.

"Are you settled in?"

"Yes. A limo is picking me up to bring me to school in the morning. Is this your doing?"

"It is. The driver is a friend of mine from France."

"Well, I am off to bed. I have school in the morning."

"Good night, my daughter."

I fell asleep. When I woke up, breakfast was on the table. After I ate, I went downstairs. The limo driver was waiting for me.

"Ms. Volturi, my name is Jacque."

"Hello."

He opened the door for me and I got in. He drove me to school. All of the students stopped and stared. I got out and walked to the main office.

"You must be Ms. Volturi."

"Yes ma'am."

She handed me several papers.

"Here is your schedule. Have all of your teachers sign this and bring them back to me at the end of the day."

"All right. Thank you."

I walked out and went to class. After all of my classes, I went back to the hotel.

"How was your first day of school, Ms. Volturi?"

"Dull and boring. I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back later."

"All right. Just be careful."

I walked down to the pier and put my feet into the water. I sighed. Someone tried to sneak up on me. But I tossed him over my head and he fell into the water.

"Who are you?" I growled.

But the man left.


	2. Chapter 2

On my way back it started to down pour.

"Shoot."

Someone rammed a knife into my stomach. A man heard a scream and ran around the corner. He lifted me up and carried me to the hospital. Both he and I felt the mating pull.

"Nurse Kate, is there an empty room?"

"Room 203, boss. Would you like me to call a doctor?"

"No. I'll take care of her."

"All right."

He carried me to room 203. I started to wake up.

"Could you tell me your name?"

"Trixie Volturi."

He inwardly gasped. He stitched my wound.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow night?"

"I don't even know your name and you're already asking me out on a date?"

He smiled.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen."

I went wide eyed. I then called dad.

"Dad, where's Chelsea?"

"Trixie! She just left to go hunting. What's wrong?"

"She lied. Carlisle is alive."

Dad looked at Uncles Marcus and Caius.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's either that, or my mate is a ghost."

Carlisle chuckled.

"Demetri, find Chelsea and bring her back to us."

"Yes master."

He ran out.

"Wait a minute. Did you say Carlisle is your mate?"

"I did. He saved me from the down pouring rain."

Dad smiled.

"At least it's someone we know."

"Well, I have to go."

I then hung up.

"Why didn't you tell him you were attacked?"

"Think about it. Neither of us saw his face. What would happen if I told him I was attacked, but didn't know who attacked me?"

"You're right. I didn't think about that."

"To answer your question from earlier, no I don't have any plans tomorrow. I'll be in my hotel room."

"Not exactly. You'll be with me watching the sunset."

I smiled. He walked me to my hotel room.

"Well, here we are."

"I'll pick you up at six tomorrow night."

He kissed my cheek. I smiled as I walked into my room. But the man was in there. I screamed. Carlisle heard it and ran in. He put me behind him. The person took off their hat. It was Chelsea.

"Why?"

"I knew Carlisle was your mate. My true coven does not like Carlisle. The Romanian coven will rule once more."

Dad came in.

"So that's where your loyalties lie?"

"Master Aro! I-I…"

Dad walked over.

"Any last words?"

Before she could say anything, Uncle Caius snapped her neck.

"Demetri, take her out back and turn her into ash."

"Yes master."

I ran into dad's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

IThey finally noticed that Carlisle was there.

"Carlisle, my old friend! How are you?"

"Still kicking."

They chuckled. I ran into Carlisle's arms. Dad was surprised.

"Brother, they are mates." Uncle Marcus confirmed.

They smiled. I walked over to Jane and we went to the other room.

"Jane, could you help me with something?""Of course. What is it?"

"Carlisle is taking me to watch the sunset tomorrow night. Could you help me get ready tomorrow?"

"Of course. That means we need to go shopping tonight. Let me go clear it with your father."

An hour later, the two of us went to Seattle. We went to the mall. I found the perfect dress.

"It's perfect!"

Jane smiled. We were shopping for several hours. We came back at 10pm.

"I'll be here at 3pm to help you get ready."

I then went to bed. The next morning, I went hunting. I caught a mountain lion. I got back at 2pm and took a shower. When I got out, Jane was waiting for me.

"I'm sorry. The water felt so good."

"It's all right."

She started with my hair. She put it up in a braid. She then did my make up. At 5pm, she helped me with my dress.

"It's perfect!"

She smiled. Carlisle got there at 5:30. I walked out of my room.

"Wow. You are gorgeous."

I smiled. I grabbed my purse and took Carlisle's arm. He smiled. We walked out of the hotel and took a left.

"Where are we going?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, now, would it?"

I giggled. He led me past the park and up a mountain. I turned and looked at the sunset.

"Oh my god! It's gorgeous!"

"It's beautiful. But gorgeous is already taken by you."

I blushed. I leaned my head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"I never knew the sunset was this beautiful."

"You know, I was kind of scared of your father finding out we were mates."

I giggled.

"My father isn't that scary. It's Uncle Caius you have to worry about. He's a bit temperamental."

"You can say that again."

We laughed. But then I collapsed.

'_Hello daughter. Meet your new step-father.'_ Sulpicia said.

I turned and saw Dracula. I started to shake. Carlisle woke me up.

"Trixie! What happened?"

"My mother just married Dracula."

I cried in his arms.

"It's going to be all right. We need to go down and tell your father."He lifted me up and ran down the mountain. Dad was in the lobby with Jane.

"Master, something is wrong with Trixie!"

He turned around.

"Trixie! Carlisle, what happened?"

"She had a vision. Sulpicia just married Dracula."

He carried me up to my room and put me to bed. I was asleep. Dad touched my hand and saw everything. He growled.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Carlisle drove me to school.

"My phone number is in your cell phone. It's speed dial 3. If you need me, call me. I don't care where I am."

I smiled. I then went to my first class. A boy walked over to me.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me this weekend?"

"As long as I can bring my boyfriend."

"Never mind."

The teacher came in.

"Class, we have two new students starting today. They are Trixie's older brother and sister. Their names are Demetri and Jane."

I hid a giggle. Jane looked at me and smiled. Demetri sat to the left of me and Jane sat to my right. Demetri saw I looked annoyed.

"What's wrong sis?"

"That boy over there tried to ask me out on a date."

He glared at the boy.

"We have the same classes as you. By the way, your boyfriend said you forgot your phone."

She pulled out an iphone and handed it to me.

"Oh my god! That's a brand new 2013 Blackberry iphone!" Demetri said.

Jane and I giggled. Demetri was acting like a girl. I smiled and put it in my pocket. I was called down to the principal's office.

"Ms. Volturi, this man says he is your step-father."

I turned and saw Dracula.

"Stay away from me."

"Now, why would I do that?"

He threw me out the window. I crawled away and called Jane.

"Mr. Banner, may I use the restroom?"

"Make it quick."

She ran out the door and answered her phone.

"Trixie? What's wrong?"

"Jane! Help me!"

She ran out the door and found me hiding.

"Trixie! What happened?""Dracula is in the school!"

She ran in and pulled the fire alarm. I called Carlisle.

"Trixie?"

"Carlie, it hurts. Please help me."

"I'm on my way."

He jumped into his car and drove to the school. He followed my scent to the bushes.

"Carlie!"

"I'm here. Oh my god! You have glass embedded in your skin! What did you do? Get tossed out the window?"

"Exactly."

Demetri ran over.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I had to sneak away. Oh my god! What happened?"

"Dracula was in the school."

Jane was calling dad. Carlisle was pulling out the shards of glass. Dad and my uncles showed up. "Trixie! Where is he?"

"I- I don't know. He was in the school."

"Demetri, can you sense him?"

"No master. He is long gone."

Carlisle finally got all of the shards out. He lifted me up and brought me to my hotel room.

"Get some rest. You're going to need it to heal."

I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle was talking to dad.

"My brother's manor in London is well protected. She would be safe there."

"She'll be going to Hogwarts in September anyway. You'll be with her, right?"

"Of course. I can't live without her."

Dad smiled. Carlisle sent a letter to his brother. I walked into the sitting room.

"How are you feeling?" Dad asked.

"Sore."

I sat on Carlisle's lap.

"What exactly happened?"

I told him everything that happened. Dad was getting angry. He then told me Carlisle and I were moving to London to live with Carlisle's brother. I looked at Carlisle and smiled.

"I'll be back. I'm going in to take a long hot shower."

I got up and walked to the bathroom. Carlisle got a letter from his brother saying he was welcome to come any time. Carlisle packed my bags for me. I got out of the shower.

"Here are your suitcases. I packed everything for you. I'll bring them down to the car."

I smiled. I kissed his cheek. After he put my suitcases in his car, he called the hospital. He told them he was moving to London. We left that night.

"How long will it take?"

"Our flight leaves at 3am. It'll take two days; three at the most."

We got to the airport and went through customs. We boarded the plane and sat in our designated spots. An hour later, a man stood up and pulled out a gun.

"This is a hijacking. Do exactly as I say and no one gets hurt."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my seat. I twisted his arm until he dropped his gun and flipped him over my head. He was unconscious. The waitress handcuffed him to the back of the plane. I sat back down.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked.

"You don't train with the guard and not know how to do that."

I then leaned against him and fell asleep. His brother was waiting at the airport two days later.

"This must be your mate."

"Yes, this is Trixie. She is Aro's daughter."

He was surprised.

"Aro? As in the leader of the Volturi, Aro?"

Carlisle nodded. He then got our language. We went to his manor. I sat on Carlisle's lap. Severus smiled. I then collapsed again.

'_Damn it! I almost had her! Now she's in a place I can't get to her.'_

'_We will get her, hun. She can't hide forever.' _Sulpicia said.

I woke up.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"We're safe for now."

Carlisle told Severus how I stopped a hijacking.

"Wow. Training with the guard paid off. How did you two meet?"

"He saved me from Chelsea."

"Chelsea?"

"She used to be a part of the guard. That is, until we found out she was spying on us for the Romanian coven."

He was surprised. I fell asleep against Carlisle. He kissed the top of my head and took me upstairs. Severus already had a room set up for us. He told us we would have a room in his quarters when we get to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle's other brother, Lucius, came in.

"Keep it down. Carlisle's girlfriend is still asleep."

"Our little brother has a girlfriend? I'm going to have to tease him."

"You don't want to do that. His girlfriend is Aro Volturi's daughter."

Lucius was shocked. Carlisle and I walked downstairs.

"Hello Lucius."

"Carlisle. I hear you have a girlfriend. Is this her?"

"It is."

Carlisle and I were going to see a Blue Collar Comedy show. We had front row seats. We found our seats and sat down. The show then started. Someone set the building on fire. I smelled it.

"Carlisle, someone set the building on fire."

He walked over to the security guard.

"The building is on fire."

He called the police. He then went up to Jeff Foxworthy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats and do not panic. But the room outside of this one is on fire."

An hour later, the fire was out. After the show, we went back to the manor.

"How was the show?" Severus asked.

"The show itself was great. But someone set the building on fire."

He was surprised. I turned into a black horse and nudged Carlisle.

"Where did you get the horse?" Severus asked.

I turned back and laughed at the look on their faces.

"Since when have you been able to do that?"

"I've always been able to do that. I just wanted to surprise you."

Carlisle kissed the top of my head.

"Would you like me to show you how to turn into a horse, Carlisle?" Severus asked.

"Really? Of course."

It took several hours. But he finally got it. We went out back. We then turned into our horse forms. I ran and he chased me. Severus chuckled. Lucius came in."Where's Carlisle?"

"Outback with Trixie."

He looked out the window and was surprised.

"You know, we're going to have to register them with the ministry."

"I know. But I want to do it in secret. Someone knew they were going to the show and set the building on fire."

He was shocked.

"I can have one of them come to my manor and have them do it there."

"That would be perfect."

So Carlisle and I followed them to Lucius' manor.

"Carlisle! Lucius never told me you were in London." Narcissa said.

"Hello Narcissa. Did he happen to tell you I have a girlfriend?"

She walked over to Lucius and smacked him. I turned into a horse and nudged Carlisle.

"It looks like the horse wants something."

"She's an animagus. That is actually my girlfriend in her horse form. Trixie, cut it out!"

I whinnied. I was laughing. The ministry member came in.

"Are you the new animagus?"

I turned back.

"Yes we are."

"All right. Sign here and you will be registered. You will need to pick out names."

I named myself Midnight. Carlisle named himself Charcoal.


	7. Chapter 7

In August, we went to Diagon Alley. Carlisle bought me a spotted owl. We then got our school supplies and went back to the manor.

"They can't get to her at Hogwarts, can they?" Carlisle asked.

"No. There should be a barrier around the school."

I went out back and turned into a horse. But someone lassoed a rope around my neck. I whinnied and kicked. But the person tasered me. Carlisle and Severus ran out.

"Albus! What the hell are you doing?"

I kicked him and ran to Carlisle,

"Severus! I didn't know she was your horse."

Severus looked at Carlisle. He gave him the 'don't tell him who she really is' look.

"Well, she is. Even if she wasn't do you take pride in hurting horses?"

He ran off. Carlisle was checking my wounds.

"Severus, some of these burns are pretty bad."

He ran inside and grabbed a jar of burn salve. The Malfoys came over.

"Just a minute, Lucius. I have to get some burn salve on Midnight's wounds."

"What happened to Midnight?" Narcissa asked.

They walked outside and saw Carlisle putting his cold hand on one of the biggest wounds.

"Oh my god! Who would do such a thing?" Lucius asked.

"Albus Dumbledore. He claimed he thought it was a wild stallion."

A veterinarian came to the door.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Dumbledore says this horse bit him. I need to take her and put her down."

I whinnied in fright and ran into the woods. Carlisle turned into a horse and ran after me.

"You'll have to go through me if you want to kill my horse." Severus said.

"Us too." Narcissa and Lucius said at the same time.

Carlisle caught up with me. I first whinnied in fright. He turned back and stroked my nose.

"I won't let her harm you in any way. We'll run away first."

We heard strange voices.

"I told you to bring me that horse!"

"Severus and Carlisle stopped me."

"Give me a teacher's position at that school of your. My step-daughter will be mine."

I ran the other way. Carlisle ran after me.

"Sev, Trixie and I have to leave. Albus is working for Dracula."

"Where would you go?"

"Back to Volterra."

"Then let's go."

Severus and the Malfoys were moving with us. At Volterra, dad and my uncles were in a meeting. I ran into dad's arms, crying.

"Trixie! What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

I just continued sobbing in his arms.

"The meeting is over. Please leave." Caius said.

"Can you see anything in her mind?" Uncle Marcus asked.

"No. She's too upset."

He pulled me into his lap and rocked me back and forth.

"Brother, her sides are covered in bandages!" Uncle Caius said.

"It almost smells like burning flesh." Uncle Marcus said.

They hissed.

"Trixie, could you calm down for me? I need to see what happened."

But I couldn't bring myself to calm down. Uncle Caius answered the phone.

"Tell them we're busy."

He then hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Heidi got on the phone.

"Masters, Carlisle needs to talk to you. It's about the incident."

"Send him in."

He ran in.

"Aro, she can't go to Hogwarts!"

"What the hell happened?"

Dad touched his had and saw everything. He hissed.

"Brother? What is it?" Uncle Caius asked.

"The headmaster of Hogwarts tried to kidnap Trixie in her horse form. She tried to fight it. But he tasered her."

"What?" Uncle Marcus asked.

"Wait brother; there's more. If Albus would have succeeded, he would have brought her to Dracula. As it is, he did hire him to be a teacher there."

I sobbed harder at this. I fell asleep crying. Dad carried me to my room.

"What do we do?" Uncle Caius asked.

"Lucius, Narcissa, and I will home school her and Draco." Severus said.

"You mean you quit your job at Hogwarts?" Carlisle asked.

"I won't work for an old fool who puts students in danger."

Carlisle held my hand. I smiled in my sleep. The next morning, I went to the waterfall room. I turned into a horse and started to run around. Carlisle came in.

"Having fun, are we?"

I ran over and nudged him into the water. I whinnied in laughter. He got out, turned into a horse, and ran after me. Dad came in.

"I'll be back later. You're busy."

I turned back. But there was a newborn behind Carlisle. I dove for him and snapped his neck.

"Where did he come from?" I asked.

"I don't know. Demetri, come in here please."

He ran in.

"You called me master?"

"See if you can find anymore newborns. Also see if you can find the creator. Take Jane with you."

"Yes master."

He ran out. I then collapsed.

'_I thought you said she started school this year.'_

'_She was supposed to. I don't know where she is."_

Dracula snapped his neck. I woke up and gasped.

"Trixie?"

"Dracula killed Albus. He's leaving Hogwarts."

Dad looked at Uncles Marcus and Caius. They nodded. They called the ministry and were made the new headmasters of Hogwarts. So we went back to Hogwarts. Draco and I were placed in Slytherin. We had a room in Severus' quarters.

"We'll be back later. We're going exploring." Dad said.

I was laying on the couch with my head on Carlisle's lap. The next morning, I got my class schedule. I had Severus' class first.

"Who do we have here, sis? I Slytherin firstie?" A fifth year asked the person next to him.

"Mr. Flannigan, would you like to scrub my dungeon with a tooth brush tonight?" Severus asked.

"No sir."

"Then get to class."

"Yes sir."

He ran off. I giggled.

"Now I know why all of the Gryffindors are scared of you."

"I am strict but fair. Let's go downstairs."

"Yes Mr. Drill Sergeant."

He chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

After class, a red haired boy tried to trip me. But I stepped on his foot.

"Watch where you're going! You stepped on my foot!"

"Oh, did I? I thought it was part of the school that was trying to trip me that I stepped on. My bad." I said.

The boy grumbled and ran off. Lucius saw the whole thing and gave me a high five.

"The Weasleys need to be put in their place."

We then went to Charms class.

"Professor, I think my foot is broken. Can I go down to the hospital wing?"

"If your foot was broken, you wouldn't be able to walk on it. Sit down, Mr. Weasley."

Class then started. But all of a sudden, the lights went out. When they came back on, I was hurt badly.

"Professor, she's been hurt!" A girl said.

He ran over.

"Ms. Granger, go down to Dr. Cullen and tell him I need his assistance."

So she did.

"Professor, Professor Malfoy needs your help. A student was just attacked!"

He ran up the stairs. He tried to conceal the look of horrification when he saw it was me.

"Has her father been informed yet?"

"I sent Draco to them. I then dismissed the rest of the students. They should be here any minute."

Dad and Uncles Marcus and Caius ran in.

"Oh dear god! What happened?"

"I wish I knew. One minute the lights went out, the next minute she was like this."

Carlisle lifted me up and carried me to the hospital wing.

"Caius, I smell Athenadora on her."

"That's impossible. Chelsea told…"

He stopped and hissed.

"She must have joined Sulpicia." Dad said.

I started to wake up. I tried to sit up. But I cried out in pain.

"Stay down. You're too badly injured." Carlisle said.

"Dad, Athenadora was here."

"We know."

I moved a little bit and winced. Severus came in.

"What happened?"

"We don't exactly know yet."

My head was resting on Carlisle's lap.

"Carlie, it hurts."

"I know, baby. I won't leave you."

Professor McGonagall came in. All of the professors knew I was Carlisle's mate.

"Oh dear. So that's what happened? Mr. Weasley came into my office and said his Charms class was in an uproar."

I was crying from the pain. Severus had me drink a pain reliever potion. I fell asleep. Carlisle moved my hair away from my face.

"Caius, don't get angry. But the next time I see Athenadora, I am going to rip her to shreds."

"Only if I can help."

Professor McGonagall was confused.

"Who's Athenadora?"

"My ex-wife." Uncle Caius said.

She gasped. She put her hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"She will get better. I promise."

Dad and my uncles had to go hunting. So they jumped out the window. I woke up.

"Carlie?"

"I'm here."

He took my hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later, I was fully healed. Carlisle and I went outside and turned into a horse. A wild mare ran up.

'_You have to help me! Some poachers took my foal!'_

We ran into the woods and found the poachers. I reared back. They jumped out of the way to keep from getting kicked.

'_Carlie, take the foal back to its mother. I've got this.'_

He and the foal ran out of the woods. The poachers got a lasso around my neck. But a white stallion rammed into him.

'_Are you all right?'_

It was Lucius.

'_It seems the family is going to the horses.'_

He chuckled. Carlisle came back.

'_Hello Lucius.'_

The poachers ran off. I nudged Carlisle and ran. He ran after me. He caught me and pushed me over. Minerva looked out the window and smiled.

"They really were made for each other, weren't they?"

"He saved my daughter from a spy in our ranks. She was spying on us for our enemy, the Romanian coven."

I laid my head on Carlisle's neck. A girl came out.

"Wow! Wild stallions!"

'_Carlisle, I smell newborns!' _I whinnied.

Carlisle put the girl on his back and took her back up to the school. I was already fighting the newborns.

"Who is Trixie fighting?" Minerva asked,

"What? Oh my god!"

He jumped out the window. Uncles Marcus and Caius were already fighting.

"They just keep coming!" Uncle Caius said.

I ran the way they were coming. But one of them grabbed me. I screamed.

"Trixie!" Dad yelled.

The newborn took me to Dracula.

"Excellent. Hello Trixie."

"Let go of me! What do you want?"

He shackled me to the wall.

"You have something I want."

He traced the outline of my heart. I spit in his face.

"Go to Hell!"

He slapped me across the face. I had a cut on my cheek.

"I've already been there."

He punched me in the stomach. I coughed up blood.

"Trixie!" Dad yelled.

I broke the shackles and ran to dad. He got me out of there and back to Hogwarts. He laid me on a bed in the hospital wing.

"Dad, he wants my heart."

"Carlisle has your heart."

"No dad. He literally wants my heart."

He hissed. Carlisle ran in. So did Uncles Caius and Marcus. Carlisle ran over and took my hand. I coughed up more blood. Carlisle grabbed a cloth and wiped my chin.

"Severus, I need your assistance." He called.

He ran in.

"Oh dear god!"

He summoned several potions and had me drink them. I stopped coughing up blood. I fell asleep.

"What happened?"

"Dracula wants her heart."

Uncle Caius hissed.

"I'll tear him apart before he gets the chance."

"Caius, calm down. You don't want to wake her."

He jumped out the window.


	11. Chapter 11

When I got out of the hospital wing, I went outside. The mare came up to me.

'_We need a new leader. Would you do it?'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Of course. Your mate could be the co-leader.'_

'_Sure. Let me get my mate.'_

I went up to the school and whinnied for Carlisle. He came out as a horse.

'_What is it, Trixie?'_

'_The mare came up to me. She wants us to be the leaders of the herd.'_

We ran into the woods and caught up with the mare.

'_By the way, I already know about your human form.' _The mare said.

We met the other horses. The foal I saved walked up to me and nuzzled against me. Charcoal smiled. I fell asleep. He laid down beside me. That night, we went back up to the school.

"Where were you?" Severus asked.

"With our herd. Carlisle and I are the leaders of the herd of horses in the woods."

"That's great! That takes the place of anything else. You have to take care of the herd first and foremost."

I smiled. Carlisle and I sat down. I laid my head on his lap and fell asleep.

"She's been sleeping most of the day."

"She still needs to regain her strength. She should be fine by morning."

The next morning, the foal was playing in the yard. I saw a red haired boy walking toward her.

"Severus, I'm going to be late for class!"

I jumped out the window and turned into a horse. I stood in front of the foal.

'_Aunt Midnight!'_

'_Go back home, Isamarie. I'll bring you out to play tonight.'_

The foal ran back into the woods. The boy was about to go after her. But I reared back. Carlisle saw it and ran out.

"Easy girl. Mr. Weasley, I would suggest you go back inside. Your classes are about to begin."

He ran inside. I then went to class.

"Sorry I'm late, professor. Something came up."

After class, he had me go to his office.

"What happened?"

"Ron was going toward the foal with that look on his face."

He grumbled.

"At lunch I will make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I don't mind if they want to look. But unless the horse walks up to them, I don't want them to go near them."

"That is quite understandable."

"After class, I'm bringing the foal out to play. Could you come out with me?"

"Of course."

During lunch, dad stood up.

"Severus wishes to make an announcement."

He stood up.

"There are wild stallions living in the woods. There will be times when they come out of the woods. You are welcome to look at them. But, unless they come up to you, no one is to go near them."

He sat back down. I looked out the window and saw the mare grazing with her foal. I giggled at the foal's mischief. I then heard the boy grumbling.

"Why is Professor Cullen allowed near them? It's not fair."

I walked over to him.

"Professor Cullen saved your life when he could've let that stallion hurt you. So shut your mouth."

I stormed off.


	12. Chapter 12

That evening, Carlisle, Severus, and I went outside. The three of us turned into horses. The mare came out with the foal.

'_Annamarie, this is my mate's brother, Severus Snape.'_

'_Hello. Say hello, Isa.'_

'_Hello.'_

'_Hello little one.'_

'_Thank you for watching her while my mate and I go grazing by the mountains.'_

'_No problem.'_

We then heard voices.

"There are no professors nearby. Let's find that foal I told you about."

But Uncle Caius heard him.

"Mr. Weasley, did you not hear what Professor Snape said? Let me refresh your memory in detention in five minutes. You don't want to test me."

Ron grumbled and went inside. I giggled.

'_Nobody wants to test Uncle Caius. They'd fail.'_

The foal started running around.

'_She's easily excitable, isn't she?' _Darkmoon (Severus) asked.

'_She'll get tired soon.'_

I saw some poachers and whinnied for Isamarie to come to me.

'_Don't let them get me, Aunt Midnight!'_

She hid behind me.

'_Severus, take her somewhere while we deal with the poachers.'_

'_Come with me, young one.'_

I heard Annamarie whinny.

'_Carlisle?'_

'_Go. I'll with these ones.'_

I ran into the woods and found them. I reared back and kicked the poachers.

'_Isa?'_

'_She's safe. Severus is protecting her.'_

The poachers ran off. We ran out of the woods.

'_Are you all right?' _Charcoal asked.

I rubbed my head against his.

'_I'm fine.'_

Isa started running circles around Darkmoon.

'_Isa! Behave!'_

'_It's quite all right.'_

Carlisle and I laid down. A girl came out and Isa ran over to her. She reached out her hand and started to pet her. Severus turned back.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger, for waiting until she walked up to you."

"What's her name?"

"Isamarie, or Isa for short."

She smiled.

"I wish I could join their world. I would be able to get away from Ron."

"There is a way. But you would need permission from your parents."

"You mean animagi?"

"Correct, Ms. Granger. Ms. Volturi and Professor Cullen are animagi. They're right over there."

"That's the horse that saved me from those people!"

Carlisle chuckled. I smiled.

'_I love the sound of your chuckle.'_

I started to run and he ran after me.

"I guess it's up to me to keep an eye on Isa." Severus said.

"Professor, are Trixie and Professor Cullen together?"

"They are. But you must not tell anyone. Accio animagi permission slip. Send this form to your parents and have them sign it."

He then turned into a horse and laid down. Isa laid beside him and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks later, Hermione's parents sent the permission slip back signed. She was excited. She went up to Severus at breakfast.

"Here's my homework, professor. Sorry, it's late."

He looked at it and saw that it was the permission slip.

"Ms. Granger, follow me to my office. I wish to speak with you."

"Yes professor."

They went down to his office.

"I will send you a schedule by owl as to when we are going to start this. I don't think I need to tell you not to tell anyone about this."

"No professor."

"We'll start on Saturday."

She was excited. They then went to class. I heard a whinny and looked out the window.

"Oh my god!"

I ran out the door.

'_Midnight, Isamarie is in there!' _Annamarie cried.

I ran inside.

'_Isa, can you hear me?'_

'_Aunt Midnight!'_

I got her out of the woods. Carlisle was checking the other horses.

'_Trixie! Are you all right?'_

''_I'm fine. Where will they live?'_

'_The forest is healing itself. Severus is putting a barrier around it so it doesn't happen again.'_

'_Are they all right?'_

He nodded. Severus was checking the forest to find the cause of the fire.

"Bane, did you find anything?"

"There was a red haired boy in here five minutes before it started. He was saying something about if he can't go near the stallions, no one would."

"That is it! I am expelling him!"

He walked out of the woods and aw Hermione crying.

"It's going to be all right, Ms. Granger. We'll think of something." Uncle Caius said.

"What happened?"

"Her parents don't want her at the house anymore. They say she's too dangerous."

"I could go and have a chat with them. Or better yet, Caius could put the fear of god into them."

"That I could do."

She giggled.

"Believe me, when my uncle gets mad, it's scary."

"Where would I go?"

"Volterra of course."

She was confused.

"You mean Italy?"

I nodded. She was excited. Severus went inside.

"Minerva, call Ron down."

She did.

"Mr. Weasley, what have you done now?"

"He set the forest on fire trying to kill the stallions."

"Mr. Weasley, pack your bags. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts."

He grumbled.

"He's lucky no one was hurt."

"Where's their leader?"

"Trixie and Carlisle are the leaders of the herd."

She was shocked. Severus explained to her why we were made the leaders. He then told her of Hermione's situation. She gasped. I didn't know it yet, but Professor McGonagall was dad's mate.

"What's going to happen?"

"Caius will be talking to her parents. He's going to force them to sign a paper handing over every right of Hermione to him so he can adopt her."

She smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Uncle Caius went to Hermione's parents' house and knocked on the door.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

He walked inside.

"We didn't invite you in, sir."

"I don't care what you did or did not do. Sit down!"

They sat down.

"What do you want?"

"How dare you write to your daughter and tell her you don't want to see her anymore?"

"It's none of your business."

He got into their faces so fast, they couldn't move.

"You will sign this paper giving every right of your daughter to me or your life will be a living hell. Not that it won't be anyway."

"Why would you want her?"

"That's none of your concern now, is it? You don't want her anymore."

They signed the papers.

"Now get out of our house."

"With pleasure."

He swung around and left. He went back to Hogwarts.

"Did they sign the papers?"

"They did."

Severus saw the glint in his eye.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing much. They just won't be able to have another child."

He chuckled. Hermione came down to Severus' office.

"Before we get started, there is something you should know."

"What is it, professor?"

"Your parents signed over every rights to you, to Caius."

"They'll probably have another child."

"After Caius got done with them, they won't be able to have another child, adopted or not."

She smiled. They then sat down.

"Professor? What's Volterra like?"

"It is gorgeous. You'll see during Christmas vacation."

They then got started. Uncle Caius went upstairs.

"Is it all settled?" Dad asked.

"It is. Ms. Granger will be going with us to Volterra."

"We might as well tell her the secret then. Do you happen to know where she is?"

Minerva was up there.

"Severus started her animagus training."

"She got permission to do that, right?"

"Yes. That's the last thing her parents did for her."

Isa was running circles around me.

'_Isa, come on. It's getting late.' _Annamarie said.

'_All right, mama. Good night, Aunt Midnight.'_

'_Good night, young one.'_

Carlisle and I went to an empty clearing and laid down. We watched the stars until I fell asleep. He carried me inside.

"Isa wore her out, huh?" Severus asked.

"Isa is enough to wear anyone out."

"Too true.""How's Hermione doing on her training?"

"She should be able to transform by next weekend."

He smiled.

"Aro will be turning Minerva over the summer. She is his true mate." Carlisle said.

"Does Trixie know yet?"

"No. He should be careful. Sulpicia won't take this too lightly."

They smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

The day before Christmas vacation started, Carlisle and I were getting our herd ready to go to Volterra.

'_Where are we going, mama?' _Isa asked.

'_Somewhere beautiful, Isa.'_

Severus came out.

"Are they ready to go?"

I nodded. He did a bit of magic and all of us horses were in Volterra. I lead them to the waterfall room where they would be staying.

'_You were right, mama! It is beautiful!' _Isa said.

'_Yes it is.'_

Carlisle nipped at me and I ran. Minerva saw it and laughed.

"That never gets tiring."

Dad was setting up a Christmas Day ball. Demetri saw Hermione and fell in love. She came into the waterfall room.

"This place is gorgeous. Demetri just got done giving me the tour. It's so big."

"Yes it is."

"Dad said Jane was taking Trixie and I into town to buy gowns for the ball."

Once the adoption was finalized last month, she started calling Uncle Caius her father.

"I'll go as well. I'm going to need one as well."

'_Carlie, that's the signal that I have to get ready.'_

'_Oh all right.'_

I giggled and turned back.

"Just to warn you, Hermione, we'll be shopping for several hours."

"Oh I know. Jane already told me."

The four of us went into town.

"Trust me, Hermione. You'll get used to spending a lot of money."

"How much?"

"Jane doesn't leave the mall without at least $20,000 worth of clothes." I said.

"I can't help it if I have excellent taste."

I found a perfect pink gown for the ball.

"Carlisle will love that on you." Minerva said.

"Yes. But the thing is, will he let me go to the ball with this dress on?"

She giggled.

"Don't worry. I'll save you."

I giggled. I then bought the dress. About six hours later, we went back to the palace.

"You were right. Jane does love to shop."

I smiled. Jane hid our gowns so Demetri and Carlisle couldn't see them. I went and found Carlisle. He was talking to Lucius. I jumped on his back.

"I won't let Jane have you again."

"You have to let her have me on Christmas. She's helping me get ready for the ball."

"This is where I take my leave." Lucius said.

Carlisle lifted me up.

"Hey! I have two legs you know."

"I know. I just like this way a lot better."

I giggled. He took me out back.

"Trixie!"

I turned around.

"Stay away from me, James."

"Who is that?" Carlisle asked.

"My ex boyfriend."

"Stay away from my girl,

I smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

I went to dad.

"Dad, what's James doing here?"

"I don't know."

Jane woke Hermione and I up early Christmas morning to get us ready.

"Jane, it's 6am." Hermione groaned.

"The two of you have to be in the throne room at 3pm. Which means I only have nine hours to get you ready."

I giggled at the look on her face.

"Just wait until you get married. She'll probably wake you up at 3am."

Jane giggled. We showered and went to the sitting room. Jane got started. At 2pm, she helped us into our gowns. Carlisle walked in.

"Wow. You look absolutely stunning."

"Let's go, Carlie. We have to go to the throne room."

"Must we?"

I giggled.

"We must."

We walked to the throne room. Dad hugged me.

"Merry Christmas, my daughter."

"Merry Christmas, dad."

We were opening presents. I got dad and both my uncles cloaks that give back massages. Carlisle pulled me into the back.

"Will you marry me once you graduate from Hogwarts?"

He pulled out a ring.

"YES!"

He twirled me around. Dad smiled. Minerva came in . She saw us and smiled. The guests started to arrive. James walked over to me.

"Dump him and come back to me. You deserve better than him."

Dad walked over.

"Mr. Mayberry, you will either leave my daughter alone, or you will be escorted out."

He grumbled and walked off. Carlisle pulled me up to dance. I laid my head on his shoulder. I then heard a whinny.

"Carlisle, something's wrong."

I looked at dad and he nodded. Carlisle and I turned into horses and ran to the waterfall room. Isamarie was hurt.

'_Isa! What happened, Anna?'_

'_A boy came in grumbling something about you not taking him back. He hurt my Isa!'_

'_Carlisle, help Isa. I'm going to find him.'_

He nodded. I ran back to the throne room.

"What's wrong, Trixie?" Dad asked.

"James hurt Isa. Carlisle is with her now."

I then went to find James. But he hurt me.

"If I can't have you, no one can."

I closed my eyes waiting for more pain. When I opened my eyes, James was against the wall. Severus ran over to me. He lifted me up. Minerva kept James against the wall until Severus got me inside.

"Lucius, go get Aro!"

He ran into the throne room and signaled for dad to follow him.

"Trixie! Did James do this to you?"

I nodded. Minerva tossed James in. Uncle Caius grabbed him and snapped his neck. Carlisle ran to where I was.

"Trixie!"

"Carlie, he told me if he couldn't have me, no one could. He was going to kill me."

He wrapped me in a hug.

"He can't get you now sweetheart. Caius snapped his neck. Remind me never to make Minerva angry."

I giggled.


	17. Chapter 17

We went back to Hogwarts in January. Isa was trotting happily by her mother's side.

"I take it she's feeling better?" Dad asked.

"Carlisle has magical hands."

Dad laughed. I turned into a horse. But Carlisle threw a snowball at me. I turned back and pushed him into a snow pile. But he pulled me down with him.

"Hi."

"Hello lover boy."

He chuckled. Dad walked inside.

"Where's Trixie?" Minerva asked.

"Having fun in the snow with Carlisle."

She smiled. I turned into a horse and ran. He chased me.

'_Look mama.'_ Isa said.

'_Come Isa. I'll tell you all about it when you're older.'_

Isa followed Anna to the den. Carlisle and I finally went inside. I fell asleep on Carlisle's lap. Severus smiled.

"Are you doing anything to celebrate your engagement?"

"I'm taking her out for her birthday. I got two tickets to the Grand Ole' Opry in Nashville, Tennessee."

The next morning, I pushed Carlisle into a snow pile.

"I got you."

He rolled me over.

"Who's got who?"

I giggled. He kissed my neck.

"Carlisle! That tickles!"

He chuckled. He just kept doing it.

"You are so tempting."

I giggled. I then heard a whinny.

"Carlie, that was Anna."

Severus and Lucius ran out.

"We got this one."

I was resting my head on Carlisle's lap. I fell asleep.

"You wore her out." Minerva said.

He chuckled. Four poachers flew into the side of the castle. They died.

"The poachers won't bother them anymore."

Severus saw me asleep on Carlisle's lap and chuckled. Carlisle carried me inside. Hermione giggled.

"You wore her out."

The following morning, we went to class. I saw Sulpicia.

"Hermione, go inside."

I walked toward Sulpicia.

"Hello Trixie."

"What do you want, Sulpicia?"

She slammed me into the wall. Severus came out.

"Let go of her, Sulpicia."

I dropped to the floor. She left. Carlisle ran over to me.

"I'm fine, Carlie. I just need to catch my breath."

He lifted me up. I started to breathe right again. We walked to our room.

"It looks like she dug her nails into your neck."

He put some cream on my neck. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. He wrapped me in a hug.

"Why does everything happen to me? Albus is dead because of me."

"No Trixie. None of this is your fault."

I was crying in his arms. He was holding me tightly. Minerva came in.

"What happened?"

"She's having a nervous breakdown. She feels Albus' death is her fault."

I fell asleep crying.


	18. Chapter 18

In May of our last year, Jane took Hermione and I to the mall in Italy. We were picking out gowns for graduation.

"You're going to shock Carlisle speechless." Jane said.

I giggled. I found a dark green and silver gown.

"Severus will be pleased you're showing off Slytherin colors." Hermione said.

But then I found a dark blue sparkled gown.

"This one is perfect."

Four hours later, we went back to Hogwarts.

"Are you all set for next month?" Dad asked.

"Yes dad."

I went to find Carlisle. He was talking to Isa.

'_I see you've found yourself a boyfriend.'_

She nuzzled up against Blazing Moon. I trotted up.

'_Hey Blazing Moon. Are you treating my niece with respect?'_

'_Yes ma'am.'_

Carlisle nipped at me and I ran. I dodged him and he fell into the lake. I giggled. But then Severus pushed me in. I turned back.

"That's not fair!"

He chuckled. Carlisle pushed me under. Severus started laughing. But then he was pushed in. Annamarie had pushed him in. Carlisle finally let me up. He carried me out of the water.

"I love you baby."

"Not as much as I love you."

He chuckled. On the morning of graduation, Jane woke Hermione and I up. She helped us get ready. Two O'clock came faster than I thought. We walked toward the Great Hall. I was a bit nervous.

"It's going to be fine. Just think about tonight when you can show him your dress." Hermione said.

I blushed. We walked into the Great Hall. Carlisle hid a smile. We all got our diplomas.

"Can I see?" Carlisle asked.

"Not until tonight, lover boy."

He pouted. I giggled and kissed him. Dad smiled. That night, I took the graduation gown off.

"Wow." Carlisle said.

He was stunned.

"Was it worth the wait?""It was."

I giggled. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Dad, may we be excused?"

He chuckled.

"Go ahead."

We ran out the door. We didn't make it to our room. He started kissing my neck.

"Carlie, that tickles!"

He just continued. Severus caught us.

"Get to the party."

"But Severus, we're having our own party." Carlisle said.

I giggled.

"Just get to the party."

We went back to the Great Hall. My hair was a mess. Hermione giggled.

"What made you stop?""Severus caught us."

She burst out laughing. My cheeks were red. Dad turned on the music. Carlisle pulled me up to dance. All of the students stopped and stared.

"Quit staring." Severus growled.

They started to dance.

"He's lucky I don't snap his head off. It took me three hours to make her hair perfect." Jane said.

"Oh, quit complaining. You knew this was going to happen." Lucius said.

She started dancing with Draco.


	19. Chapter 19

Carlisle and I brought our herd back to Volterra. Jane pulled me away from Carlisle.

"We have to make arrangements for your wedding. It's only six months away."

I giggled.

"Does it help to tell you we were planning on getting married under the aurora borealis in Alaska on Christmas at midnight?"

"Oh my god! That is so romantic!"

We sat down and discussed the wedding. We then went to town.

"We're ordering my dress already?"

"No time like the present."

We walked into the dressmaker's shop.

"May I help you ladies?"

"Trixie needs a gown to match the colors of the aurora borealis in Alaska."

"When do you need it by?"

"The beginning of December."

We then went to the cake makers. A cake designer took us over to a table.

"What's the occasion for the Volturi ladies?"

"Trixie is getting married on Christmas. We need a wedding cake and a groom's cake."

"Any specific designs?"

'Well, my fiancée is a doctor. I want it emphasized in the groom's cake."

"We'll have it to you by Christmas."

We went back to the palace. I went and found Carlisle. I jumped on his back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more."

He kissed me. We went to visit the stallions. Blazing Moon was chasing Isa. We smiled.

'_That's not how you do it. This is how you do it.' _Carlisle said.

He nipped at me. I ran and he chased me. He caught me.

'_Carlie! That tickles!'_

He just grunted. Dad came in.

"Trixie, I'm sorry to pull you away from your fiancée. But I need to talk to you."

I turned back. We walked to his study. He opened a safe and pulled a diamond necklace.

"Wow. That is gorgeous."

"It was your grandmother's. I was told to wait until you get engaged to give it to you."

He put it around my neck.

"We're not inviting mom to the wedding, are we?"

"And ruin your wedding? Hell no!"

I hugged him. Minerva came in.

"They hired Rigel Richardson as the new Potions Master. Severus is the new headmaster."

"Won't the Weasleys be pleased?" I asked.

We all laughed. Carlisle came in.

"What's so funny?"

"Severus was made the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Ms. Weasley better watch out. Tall, dark, and scary is in charge."

Carlisle and I went to the mountains to watch the sunset. I saw someone hurt badly.

"Mom?"

"Watch out, Trixie!" Carlisle yelled.

I looked into her memories.

"Carlisle, the other woman was not my mother. It was Vladimir's wife. Help me get her to the palace."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Carlie. I looked into her memories. Memories don't lie."

Carlisle lifted me up.


	20. Chapter 20

I walked into the throne room. I showed dad the memories.

"Where is she?""Carlisle is bringing her to the infirmary."

Uncles Marcus and Caius were confused. I explained everything to them. All four of us went to the infirmary.

"Aro! I'm so sorry! They held me captive for several years."

He took her hand."Trixie showed me everything."

I was crying in Carlisle's arms. He took me to the other room.

"What's wrong, Trixie?"

"The other woman held my neck several times. I should have looked into her memories."

"This is not your fault, Trixie. Do not blame yourself for this."

He wrapped me in a hug. Uncle Caius came out.

"What happened?"

"She's trying to blame herself for this."

"Carlisle, we need to contact Severus. Someone has been stealing potions ingredients for years." I said.

"Why didn't I think of that?"He called Severus.

"Carlisle? What's wrong?"

"Someone has been stealing polyjuice potion ingredients for years. The real Sulpicia was being held captive for several years by the Romanian coven."

"How's Trixie taking it?"

"Badly. She was the first one to find out."

"I'll bring over a calming draught."

"You might want to bring a few."

"I'll be right over."

He hung up. Heidi was taking care of mom.

"Aro, Carlisle was very skeptical of me. What did Melinda do?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes. I need to know."

He explained everything to her. She was shocked.

"Sulpicia, I need to tell you something. I found my true mate."

"I did too. His name is Jacque. He saved me from the Romanian coven."

He came in."Jacque Randolph!"

"Lord Aro!"

They shook hands. Severus came over with a few calming draughts.

"Keep a tally on how many you have to take this coming year." Carlisle said.

He chuckled and gave me a calming draught.

"Why was she so upset?""She felt that all of this was her fault. That she could have done something."

He shook his head. I fell asleep. Carlisle put me on a bed.

"Here Lady Sulpicia. Drink this. It's a calming draught." Severus said.

"Severus Snape!"

"Jacque Randolph! Good to see you again!"

"Likewise. I hear you were made the headmaster of the London school of magic."

"Yes. I just hope I don't get too annoyed this coming year."

He chuckled.

"Kids love to cause trouble?"

"You'd better believe it."

He smiled.


End file.
